


Eddie

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Richie Tozier, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Um dia antes de Mike Hanlon ligar para cada um dos losers, Richie sente-se estranho ao anotar um de seus sonhos mais recorrentes.♦ Fanfic também postada no Nyah Fanfiction, Social Spirit e Wattpad.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	Eddie

**"Eddie"**

_**Estava em um quarto**. Era um lugar com paredes amarelas, bem iluminadas pela luz do dia. O cheiro de madeira me fez perceber os móveis ao meu redor. Podia sentir lençóis frios mesmo que não conseguisse ver meus dedos os tocando. Era um quarto bem arrumado, totalmente diferente do meu. Era bonito. Parecia que a luz do Sol batia nas paredes do quarto e as fazia brilhar mais. Quase como quando você está ao ar livre e é tanta luz que você precisa fechar os olhos. De uma forma boa porque você sabe que nada de ruim pode te acontecer naquele lugar. Pelo menos foi isso o que eu senti, sei lá._

_Tinha a sensação de estar de volta ao lar, de calmaria depois de uma longa tempestade, de paz._

_Tem algo dentro de mim que parece saber exatamente onde esse lugar é, mas agora não faço a menor ideia. Talvez eu tenha visto em um filme ou até seja algum cenário que montaram em um dos shows que apresentei. Eu realmente não sei. Não lembro de nenhum lugar que tivesse aquela energia. Mas eu não quero ir embora._

_Lembro de começar a escutar vozes e elas pareciam girar na minha cabeça. Não consigo ver de quem são, mas estavam felizes, rindo de alguma ou coisa ou talvez seja só de felicidade mesmo. Talvez por estarem na companhia um do outro. É, era isso._

_Consigo ver apenas partes dessas pessoas. É estranho. Vejo cabelos castanhos brilhantes e a parte do que seria um braço engessado? Não consigo me lembrar ao certo. Acho que também vejo uma camisa rosa com algumas flores de estampa. De novo pareço lembrar, mas tudo foge da minha cabeça._

_Sinto minha pele queimar de forma lenta e aconchegante. Meus olhos fechavam enquanto meu rosto é acariciado. São mãos quentes, macias, delicadas. Cada toque me arrepia e eu peço por mais._

_Sinto as borboletas no estômago e sinto toda a tensão se esvair de meu corpo. Sinto um beijo calmo, demorado, necessário e, junto a ele, o que pareceu ser toda a felicidade do mundo._

_Ouço as risadas mais uma vez. Era quase como se eu pudesse sentir lágrimas de felicidade brotando de meus olhos. Nós estávamos felizes._

_Os risos de repente se tornam respirações ofegantes até se tornarem gemidos silenciosos. A sensação era um pouco diferente, mas também muito boa. Intensa. Consigo sentir cada arrepio, cada gota de suor, cada pulsar, todas as sensações físicas assim como a sensação de completude estranhamente familiar ao mesmo tempo em que eu pense que jamais tenha sentido isso na vida. É estranho ao mesmo tempo que é certo e eu quero de novo. De novo e de novo._

_Sou envolvido num abraço e consigo sentir um sorriso esquentar meu coração._

_Ouço:_

_"Eu amo você."_

_E acordo._

Richie olha para o papel a sua frente ainda com a caneta na mão, relendo o que tinha escrito. O homem de óculos por cima dos olhos cansados já com seus quarenta anos sentiu-se diferente. Sua boca estava secas e suas pernas tremiam. Grande parte era por não ter tomado o café da manhã e outra pequena era porque ela sabia que deveria anotar aquele sonho. Ele ainda nem havia raciocinado do porquê. A maior parte de sua inspiração era destinada a piadas ou imitações. Aquilo que escrevera não parecia ser algo dele. Ele não costumava ligar para sonhos ou seus significados porque sabia que era tudo muito subjetivo e que não era tão bom em interpretá-los. 

Mas aquele sonho era especial. 

Sonhava com o mesmo quarto amarelo, a mesma situação, as mesmas sensações desde que o mês começara. O sonho sempre começava e acabava da mesma forma, sem nenhuma mudança no desenrolar. A única diferença era que a cada dia tudo ficava mais presente em sua vida. Intenso. As sensações deixavam de ser apenas sensações para se tornarem algo físico. E cada vez mais, Richie queria que o sonho se tornasse realidade.

Era estranho para ele. Não era só o sonho tomando seus pensamentos naquele último mês. Era algo sombrio, solitário e frio. Completamente diferente do que ele sentiu no quarto de paredes amarelas. Richie já tinha ansiedade normalmente, tinha descoberto no início de sua carreira quando começou a se apresentar ao vivo fazendo alguns stand-ups. Procurou tratamento assim que foi diagnosticado. 

Ele, no entanto, sabia que aquilo era diferente da ansiedade. Não conseguia descrever exatamente como a sensação era, mas era ruim. Péssimo. Num nível que ele tinha vontade de se encolher no canto do quarto e não parar chorar. 

Era uma espécie de pressentimento ruim, que vinha de tempos em tempos de forma sutil. Tudo mudara naquele mês e a sensação de que algo iria dar errado a qualquer momento era mais presente e mais apavorante a cada dia que se passava. 

Era absurdo, Richie tinha medo. 

Exceto quando pensava no sonho.

***

"Esse sonho acaba com toda essa merda doentia" ele se lembrava de ter dito isso para um alguém qualquer quando tinha ido a um bar perto do estúdio onde gravava. O sorriso dele era melancólico sempre que contava sobre quando acordava. "Eu nem consigo me lembrar de onde isso tá vindo. Se eu já vivi isso ou não. Eu não lembro a última vez que senti essa coisa tão estranha e tão diferente do vazio que eu sinto no meu peito." Nesse ponto, as lágrimas já rolavam por seu rosto. Ele odiava chorar na frente de qualquer pessoa, mas ele estava tão frágil, tão sozinho.

Richie poderia estar completamente sóbrio e ainda assim diria aquelas mesmas palavras. E choraria do mesmo jeito.

Quando viu as pessoas se afastando do banco onde estava sentado, Richie puxou a folha de papel de seu bolso e começou a ler de novo. Algumas das lágrimas derramadas no "eu amo você" o qual tinha escrito. Ele riu de si mesmo. "Merda. Eu me sinto um fodido chorando aqui!"

Algumas pessoas ficaram irritadas com o excesso de bebedeira dele, murmurando para que ele fosse embora ou que o responsável do bar tomasse conta disso. Não foi necessário que o expulsassem do bar porque logo Richie já estava na rua. Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que nem pensou em chamar um Uber ou até mesmo um táxi. Algo dizia que ele precisava andar. 

Poucas lojas ainda estavam com suas portas abertas. Richie passara na esquina onde havia um café. Olhou pela vitrine e seu coração disparou por um segundo ao achar que tinha visto alguém conhecido. No final, era apenas um homem baixinho que limpava as mesas. Lá dentro, no entanto, não era a única coisa que tinha lhe chamado atenção.

**"How i've waited for you**

**you'll never know"**

Richie escutou o trecho tocando do café e tentou lembrar o nome da música. Pensou até mesmo em dar meia volta para continuar ouvindo mais dela, porém, do jeito que fora recebido no bar, era bem provável que fosse chutado no mesmo jeito. _Qual era o nome mesmo? Era dos Chordettes ou dos Teen Queens? Era alguma coisa "my love" e…_

Estava quase chegando no nome da música quando esbarrou em alguém no meio da rua. Desculpou-se não parando para ver se a pessoa tinha escutado ou não. Tentou se lembrar do que estava pensando, mas nada voltou a sua mente, então ele continuou andando. 

Ele nem havia chegado ao estado da ressaca e sua cabeça já latejava de dor. As ruas pareciam brincar com ele jogando luzes fortes em seu rosto, todas doíam de tão vibrantes que eram, totalmente frias, mas nenhuma amarela e quentinha. Richie encontrou uma farmácia já no final de seu passeio noturno. Era completamente branca e quase do lado de seu prédio, mas por algum motivo ele não se lembrava de ela estar lá das outras vezes. Ou talvez ele ainda estivesse sob o efeito da bebida.

Entrou fazendo barulho com o sino preso à parte de cima da porta dupla de vidro. Foi até o balcão e pediu uma caixinha de Tylenol, aproveitando para comprar uma garrafinha d'água. Colado à porta da geladeira, estava um adesivo de alguma campanha escrito "#LoveWins" - ao sentir sua garganta secar depois de cinco minutos encarando o adesivo colorido, Richie abriu a garrafinha e tomou três goles grandes quase se engasgando, então, saindo de perto da geladeira e indo para o caixa. 

Pelo horário, o lugar não estava tão movimentado. Na fila, estavam uma senhora que deveria ter seus sessenta anos com uma sacola de supermercado em seus braços - Richie pôde ver que carregava um pacote pequeno de comida para gatos e sorriu fraco ainda tonto por causa da bebida - e, na frente dela, um garoto com a camisa do Pearl Jam. Pensou em perguntar ao garoto se ele tinha preferência entre Pearl Jam ou Nirvana, mas Richie travou ao ver o garoto colocando uma bombinha de asma em cima do caixa.

Acompanhou o garoto sair pela porta fazendo o mesmo barulho que ele com o sininho e Richie se surpreendeu ao notar que não lembrava o nome do vocalista do Pearl Jam. _Era Vader? Não, isso é Star Wars, porra. Vedder. Isso. Era Vedder. Mas e o primeiro nome? Vedder, Vedder, Vedder. Nada._

O atendente disse "próximo" pela terceira vez com um tom de impaciência em sua voz e Richie desistiu de tentar lembrar qualquer coisa naquela noite. Era doloroso demais e ele nem ao menos sabia o porquê de doer tanto.

Após ter tomado o remédio no meio da rua, Richie foi para casa e jogou-se em sua cama assim que chegou, olhando para o teto por pelo menos meia hora. Seu corpo inteiro doía. Olhou para o lado e viu o visor vermelho de seu relógio piscar que eram três horas da manhã e que ele precisava dormir por ter um show amanhã. Seus olhos arderam e logo ele estava chorando de novo. "Porra, Richie!" exclamou ele. 

Lembrou-se da página em seu bolso e a pegou novamente. Releu cada linha com afinco e, de repente, tudo estava bem de novo por pelo menos um instante. Ele se viu imaginando como o sonho poderia continuar, perguntando-se quem eram aquelas pessoas, como se conheceram, se tinham permanecido juntas depois que o sonho acabou, quais eram seus nomes, o porquê de ele sempre sentir todas as sensações mas também não sentir que ele fosse qualquer um deles. 

Os olhos foram se fechando gradativamente e ele caiu no sono ainda com a página entre seus dedos. 

***

O sonho, como foi decorrente naqueles dias, voltou. As mesmas paredes amarelas, as mesmas risadas, as mesmas sensações. O mesmo "eu amo você". Mais intenso, porém sem imagens claras. 

Richie acordou bem se comparado à noite passada. A ressaca não o tinha atingido como achou que atingiria. Estava tudo bem, por mais que os pressentimentos estranhos ainda estivessem em alguma parte de seu peito. Mas ele estava bem e era isso o que importava.

Tomou um banho rápido e logo tratou de começar a se preparar para o show que teria a algumas horas. Ao se dirigir ao estúdio, Richie pensou como era engraçado apresentar um show de tarde e não à noite como estava acostumado. Talvez, ele até mesmo pudesse sair com alguns colegas à noite em um bar diferente daquele em que passou vergonha na noite passada.

Richie sempre ficava nervoso em shows ao vivo, o que era uma surpresa vindo de alguém que parecia ser tão seguro de si, porém ele tinha se acostumado com aquela rotina, então, quando chegou ao estúdio, viu-se revisando suas piadas de forma tranquila. 

Faltavam exatos dez minutos para o show e Richie estava em seu camarim conferindo o Twitter para relaxar. Estava vendo um tweet de uma fã, quando a tela de seu celular mostrou um número de celular o ligando. Era desconhecido.

O pressentimento ruim voltou ao seu peito e Richie sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Atendeu com "alô" tremido e ouviu a voz de Mike Hanlon o cumprimentar. O nome Derry voltou a sua memória como um taco de baseball em sua cabeça. Mike o lembrou de uma promessa que eles fizeram quando eram crianças e pediu que viesse no dia seguinte para a cidade onde os dois haviam crescido. 

Assim que desligou a ligação, Richie saiu correndo até uma parte exterior do teatro e vomitou, não se importando se poderia ter alguém passando lá embaixo. 

Mike Hanlon. Derry. Losers.

A noite havia sido reservada para que ele arrumasse suas malas.

***

Tudo passou muito rápido desde a ligação de Mike. Richie arrumou as malas às pressas, brigou com seu agente pelos shows que ele não poderia fazer nos próximos dias e pegou o primeiro avião para o Maine. 

Não parou para pensar na loucura que estava fazendo porque aquilo era tão óbvio para ele que ele nem cogitava que estava fazendo uma loucura ao arrumar suas malas. O pressentimento ruim ainda estava dentro de si, óbvio. Mas tinha algo de diferente ali. Era aquela sensação do sonho e ela ofuscava tudo. Richie iria para o Maine porque ele sabia que iria encontrar respostas. Sejam elas quais fossem, ele iria encontrar.

Algumas lembranças foram voltando a sua cabeça durante a viagem. Mike tinha uma fazenda e os dois tinham feito amizade por Richie e mais alguém - ainda não lembrava quem ao certo - o defenderem em uma briga. _Era isso?_ Era. Uma dor atingiu sua testa como se fosse uma pedra. Foi embora assim que Richie abriu os olhos.

Richie chegou ao Maine às nove horas da noite do dia seguinte. Assim que entrou no limite da cidade de Derry, o pressentimento ruim voltou a assombrá-lo. Dirigiu com calma pelas ruas de Derry relembrando alguns momentos da sua infância e da sua adolescência. A voz do GPS foi ficando cada vez mais longe dele, quase muda. Eram muitas lembranças vindo a sua cabeça. Mike, Bill, Stanley ( _Era Stan?_ ) - o nome latejou em sua cabeça, ele também não entendeu o porquê. Quando saiu do carro indo em direção ao restaurante encontrou duas pessoas se abraçando, as quais ele havia esquecido. Mal conseguiu reconhecer Ben de tão mudado que estava, e Beverly, sua melhor amiga e companheira de cigarros, lembrou-se na hora.

Sorriu ao ver os dois ali, feliz de reencontrar os amigos. 

A folha de papel lhe veio à mente. Richie parou por um instante. _Ainda não acabou_ , ele ouviu dizer em sua cabeça. Uma voz que não era dele. Que não era humana, mas não o trazia desespero, apesar de uma repentina curiosidade.

O coração dele voltou a bater cada vez mais rápido enquanto ele andava até a mesa do restaurante reservada por Mike para que eles pudessem conversar. Algo o chamava. Ben e Beverly iam na frente dele e a cabeça de Richie ia lembrando de mais coisas sobre os amigos. _Ben era apaixonado pela Bev? O sobrenome da Beverly é Marsh. Eu a chamava de Bev ou Bevvie da Neve._ A ansiedade ia crescendo em seu peito. _Mike_ _foi o último dos Losers a entra_ r. Como se sua vida inteira fosse depender daquele único momento. _Bill era gago e era o nosso líder_. Algo o esperava naquela sala. _Stan, o cara. Por quê o nome do Stanley ainda causa desconforto?_ O sonho pareceu nublar os olhos de Richie e ele podia ouvir cada som dele mais alto e mais rápido. As risadas, as respirações, os gemidos. _Eu amo você_ , _Richie_. Ele tinha ouvido seu nome na primeira vez que sonhara com aquilo? _Fofo, fofo, fofo_. Richie sentia tudo ao mesmo tempo. A voz continuava o guiando, as lembranças vinham de forma rápida, os astros pareciam se alinhar. _Não me chama de E-_ Começou a apressar os passos de tal forma que quase tropeçou até que finalmente entrou na sala e o viu.

Ele estava de costas para Richie; olhando para algo junto com Bill e Mike. Seus cabelos eram castanhos do jeito que ele se lembrava de ter sonhado, parecia ter mantido o corte. Tinha crescido uns dez centímetros, talvez? Mas continuava pequeno perto dos outros, perto dele. A diferença de altura era sempre motivo de provocação, Richie achava adorável.

O quarto amarelo ficou claro em seus olhos e ele pôde ver tudo. Richie sentia-se idiota, traidor, a pior pessoa daquela sala e talvez até a do mundo inteiro. Como ele poderia ter o esquecido? De todas as outras pessoas que já passaram em sua vida, mesmo as que ele mais odiava e jurava nunca querer ver de novo, ele lembrava, como diabos ele poderia ter esquecido dele? 

Ele nunca soube dizer com exatidão o porquê do destino ter sido tão cruel, arrancando as memórias da pessoa que mais amou no mundo inteiro. O quarto amarelo, as risadas, os beijos, ele: nada daquilo era sonho. Mesmo com o sentimento de injustiça em seu peito, Richie não poderia ter ficado mais feliz. 

Ele estava ali. 

O pressentimento ruim que vinha o assombrando desapareceu por um momento e, durante um segundo, Richie se viu livre de tudo para poder se dedicar àquela visão. Não se importava com quais consequências pudessem vir depois. Richie lidaria com a realidade depois.

Ele virou-se para onde Richie estava e todas as lembranças vieram à sua cabeça. Richie sorriu num misto de felicidade e descrença. Estava quase que bobo. Vinte e sete anos se passaram e nada havia mudado. O sonho completou-se em sua cabeça e ele pode escutar sua versão mais nova com dezesseis anos dizer:

"Eu amo você, Eddie."


End file.
